Elanarae Mondschatten
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Disziplin | Arsenal = | Vorname = Elanarae | Nachname = Mondschatten | Geburtsname = | Geburt = | Alter = 318 | Zugehörigkeit = Schwestern der Elune | Gilde = | Größe = 230 cm | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = Blau | Augenfarbe = Weiss | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Neutral Gut }} Elanarae ist eine Priesterin der Elune. Aussehen und Charakterzüge Das lange Blaue Haar von Elanarae wiegt sich leicht im Wind und sie hat immer ein lächeln im Gesicht als wolle sie den Raum mit wärme erfüllen. Ihre normale Priesterkleidung besteht aus einer weissen Robe mit Verzierungen an der Vorderseite. Sie hat sich zwei Blätter auf das Gesicht tätowieren lassen, als Erinnerung an die Zerstörung des Weltenbaums und der Verlust der Unsterblichkeit der Nachtelfen. Gesinnung, Lebenseinstellung und Kameraden Sie versucht überall dort wo sie auftaucht Frieden zu stiften während sie eine Neutrale Position einhält, in letzter Zeit zum Beispiel hat sie sowohl die Todesritter in Sturmwind vor den Scharlachroten verteidigt als auch die Scharlachroten vor diversen Todesrittern. Elanarae schert die Leute nicht unter einen Kamm sondern versucht in jedem das zu sehen was in seinem Inneren ist, was dazu führte das sie einige Todesritter als auch Scharlachrote Anhänger zu ihren Freunden zählen kann. Auch wenn sie eine streng gläubige Priesterin der Elune ist und ihr Leben der Göttin verschrieben hat so akzeptiert sie die Glauben anderer Rassen und versucht soviel wie möglich von ihnen zu erfahren. Wiederrum interessiert es sie nicht wenn der Eluneglauben nicht von anderen Rassen anerkannt wird, denn sie weiss jeden Abend wenn der Mond auf ihr Gesicht strahlt und sie mit Kraft füllt das es die Göttin gibt und sie über sie wacht. Eine ihrer Begleiter ist Lady Taryá Engelsschwinge, Paladine des Lichts die sie bei ihren Pilgerfahrten nach Sturmwind kennengelernt hat. Shantanja Engelsschwinge ist ebenfalls eine ihrer Kameraden, die kleine Schwester von Taryá Engelsschwinge und Magieschülerin. Bestandene Abenteuer Seit ihrer Ankunft in Sturmwind ist viel im Leben der Priesterin passiert. Sie hat sich dafür eingesetzt das Todesritter die sich immernoch zum Licht hingezogen fühlen die Kathedrale in Sturmwind weiter betreten können und hat einen Scharlachroten Rekruten mit einigen anderen Bürgern vor ein paar aufsässigen Todesrittern gerettet. Ausserdem hat sie ihren ehemaligen Brüdern und Schwestern den Weg der Elune geweist und ihnen gesagt sie können jederzeit am Mondbrunnen im Park von Sturmwind zur Göttin beten, auf Wunsch auch mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Während einer Auseinandersetzung mit ein paar Todesrittern wurde einer der Wachmänner schwer verwundet welchen sie und der ansässige Arzt in Sturmwind zusammen verarztet haben damit sein junges Leben nicht allzuschnell endet. Innerhalb der Ränge der Scharlachroten Flamme hat sie sowohl Freunde gefunden als auch Leute zu denen sie nicht durchdringen kann um ebenfalls deren Meinung zu Ändern. Aktuelles Abenteuer Derzeit ist sie zusammen mit Taryá Engelsschwinge auf den Weg nach Nordend um sich dort um die verletzten zu kümmern, in den hinteren Reihen Hilfe zu leisten und die Moral der Truppen mit Gebeten zu stärken. Tagebuch erster Nordendbesuch Tag 1 - Die Reise Die Reise ist ziemlich ruppig und unangenehm ... eine mögliche Botschaft von unserem Reiseziel? Taryá war die ganze Zeit übel, ich glaube sie fährt nicht oft mit dem Schiff, ich habe ihr einen Tee aus Kräutern gekocht der die Reise doch angenehmer für sie machte. Ich vermisse meine neugewonnenen Freunde in Sturmwind, ich hoffe es geht ihnen gut. Aber da es in letzter Zeit doch ziemlich ruhig war muss ich mir wohl keine Sorgen machen. Auf dem Schiff sind unter den neuen Leuten kaum Soldaten. Bauern, Schmiede, Feldarbeiter ... die meissten scheinen noch keine 16 Sommer erblickt zu haben, aber sie wollen ihr Land verteidigen auch wenn sie ihre eigenes Leben dafür Opfern müssen ... diese Eigenschaft an den Menschen finde ich sehr Bemerkenswert. Elune, bitte geleite sie auf das sie zurück zu ihren Familien können sobald all dies vorbei ist. Ich habe nur wenige andere Kaldorei auf dem Schiff gesehen, vermutlich fahren sie von Auberdine los. Aber sie waren alle Froh zu sehen das eine Priesterin der Elune auf dem Schiff ist, dies hebt ihre Moral für die bevorstehenden Kämpfe. Elune zeigt gerade ihr Angesicht am Firmament, vermutlich will sie mir für morgen noch einmal Kraft geben um die Gefahren im Norden zu meistern. Ich weiss das sie meinen Weg begleiten wird und mich sicher wieder zurück bringt. Ich werde nun die Briefe schreiben für meine Freunde in Sturmwind, damit sie wissen das es uns gut geht. Tag 2 - Überraschungen Taryá sah heute nicht mehr ganz so grün im Gesicht aus wie währen der fahrt, die Kräuter scheinen gewirkt zu haben. Kurz nach unserer ankunft wurden wir auch schon von einem der leitenden Soldaten empfangen und zusammen mit ein paar der anderen ... erfahreneren Rekruten zum Kommandanten gebracht. Dort wurden wir über die aktuelle Situation aufgeklärt, es tobt nicht nur der Kampf gegen die Geissel und Ausschreitungen mit der Horde, auch der Blaue Drachenaspekt Malygos zählt zu unseren Feinden auf diesem Kontinent. Desweiteren wurden wir informiert nicht alle Ureinwohner uns feindlich gesonnen sind. Die Kalu'ak, ein Volk von Walroßmenschen, ist uns nicht feindlich gesinnt und einige wurden beauftragt in Verhandlungen mit ihnen zu treten. Taryá und ich wurden aber ins Lazarett beordert wo wir uns um die verletzten kümmerten. Viele hatten Wunden wie von Fleischerhaken was auf die Anwesenheit von Monstrositäten in der Nähe hinweist ... wiederliche, aus vielen Leichen zusammengeflickte Kreaturen. Nach vielen Stunden gingen Taryá und ich in die Barracken, unterhielten uns noch mit ein paar der Soldaten dort und gingen dann ins Bett. Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere